Imperial Weapons
This article is ment for such weapons that Wiki contributors want to describe separately from their original article, but are on their own too short for a full article. In such cases, you are free to add weapon types here and use weapon types presented here in your own articles. This article is for Imperial weapons only. Bolters Bullpup Bolter A Bullpup Bolter is a variant of the classic Bolter with a thirty round magazine. It is an obscure, rarely used weapon in the Imperium of Man; and is more likely to be seen in use by The Chaos Space Marine Chapter known as The Dark Knights. Bolter V100C The Bolter V100C is a 100 callibre sniper rifle found in the armories of the Imperium of Man. It is a battlefield support weapon, and its use is traditionally restricted to high ranking Space Marines. It uses a five round magazine. Grenade Launchers GL70391 The GL70391 is commonly found in the arsenal of the Ultramarines, and any other chapter in the Imperium of Man. It fires 2 shots per reload, though there is a fully auto, belt fed edtion, but they are rarely found in combat. Close Combat Weapons Dualcore Chainstaff In its most basic incarnation, the Dualcore Chainstaff was the result of a Space Wolves Iron Father wielding two chainswords together at the hilt. Later, it has become more refined and with a smaller hilt. The weapon is, as could be expected, two chainswords interlinked at the end of each other. It is mostly used by assault oriented chapters, or possibly insane members of chapters. The Blood Angels, White Scars and Space Wolves have been known to use these weapons, albeit rarely. Melta Lance The Melta Lance is a power or chainweapon taking the form of a spear or halberd. The weapon also has an integrated melta gun situated slightly over the main melee edge of the weapon, often shortened down to avoid hindering the melee variant. The melta gun is fired with a button on the grip. The Melta Lance is still in field-testing stage and very few chapters have them, some of the most notable being the Salamanders, Blood Angels, Minotaurs and Praeterfactors. Meta Blade Fashioned by the Star Wolves' Warpsmiths, the Meta Blade is with all respect, a power sword that has been refined and twisted to use the raw energy of the warp itself in combat, replacing the power field of standard power weapons. It has been heavily used by the Star Wolves, more specifically the Dularirm unit within the warband. Grenades Splinter Grenade Designed by the astartes of the Regal Fists, the splinter grenade is used not so much to kill opponents, more or less to slow them and make them suffer as much as possible, with this, the astartes can mow down the enemy with ease, allowing them to focus on more important objectives. While the grenade isn't meant to kill, if it is thrown correctly and at the right time, it can be fatal. Fire Support Weapon Cutlass Titan Cannon The Cutlass is a solid-emplacement weapon of tremendous strength. Fitting a whole four twin-linked Volcano Cannons, the massive drain of energy needed to use it means it is often only deployed on the walls of a fortress monastery. However, certain Techmarines of more risky chapters bring them along for titan-hunting purposes with a single-shot powerpack. These weapons are rare, ardouos to maintain and power-hungry, but more than makes up for it when it gives the marines a power to bring down a Titan the size of a Reaver. The Cutlass is seldom seen as it can only be effectivley utilized when linked to such massive reactors as can only be found amongst Fortress Monasteries and Starships. However, when it is brought, it means the bane of even the mightiest foe. *